Lemon
by yukiino475
Summary: ¿Cómo demonios Yamato y Mimi terminaron juntos? y mas juntos de lo que ellos esperaban. Un pequeño lemon como dice el titulo para aquellos que no solo disfrutan de las cosas románticas
1. Chapter 1

-Mimi

Susurró su nombre en su oído, la piel bajo él se erizaba haciéndola temblar, la respiración agitada de la chica lo hacía temblar, no había vuelta atrás, no había escape de ese juego, no sabía cómo, ni por que habían terminado en esa habitación.

Esa tarde todos habían asistido a uno de los conciertos en un bar donde Yamato toco, pero la castaña se encontraba triste, algo extraño para ella  
debía decir. Yamato al terminar de tocar un poco decidió descansar, todos sus amigos estaban con él, lo felicitaban y hasta lo abrazaban, pero la castaña no dijo nada, es más ni atención había puesto por estar metida en el teléfono todo el concierto. Yamato no le dio importancia siquiera. Después de que oficialmente Yamato había terminado de tocar, la fiesta comenzó entre ellos, ya no eran unos niños, ni unos adolescentes, ya casi todos exceptuando a su hermano y a la pequeña Hikari tenían casi 20 años.

-¿Pero por qué haces eso?-Escucho decir a Mimi decir fuera del local, Yamato había salido un momento a tomar aire y a fumar un cigarrillo-Esto  
se acabó, terminamos-Mimi estuvo a punto de arrojar el teléfono al suelo cuanto sintió que alguien le detuvo la mano-Quítate idiota-Grito Mimi sin darse cuenta siquiera de quien se trataba

-Tranquila, soy yo-Dijo Yamato soltándola y colocándose frente a ella

-Matt, ¿Escuchaste?-Dijo Mimi bajando la mirada

-Sí, un poco, no todo…lo lamento-Dijo Yamato un poco avergonzado

-Yo no-Yamato no entendió porque-Resulta que el estúpido de mi exnovio, novio hasta hace 5 minutos, me dijo que no quería acompañarme aquí con ustedes, después Momoe la hermana de Miyako lo vio cerca de la tienda besando a otra chica y me mando esta foto-Dijo Mimi muy molesta mostrándole la fotografía de su exnovio

-Es un idiota, como pudo hacerte eso-Yamato hasta cierto punto no se llevaba bien con Mimi, pero esa ocasión la quiso ayudar, ya que conocía a la  
chica de la fotografía, la estuvo pretendiendo por tres semanas hasta que lo rechazo diciéndole que estaba interesada en sus estudios, y vaya que los estudios eran el novio de Mimi.

-Verdad que sí, esto fue el colmo, termine con él aunque me lo haya negado todo-Mimi estaba molesta y revisaba constantemente el teléfono

Yamato se lo arrebato, Mimi se enojó y casi le grita, pero vio que Yamato apago el teléfono y lo guardo en su bolsillo, de ese mismo bolsillo saco  
una cajetilla de cigarrillos y le ofreció uno a Mimi

-Tienes que calmarte, ya está todo hecho, así que no puedes hacer nada, si quieres llorar, hazlo, te escuchare, y créeme te apoyare-Dijo Yamato

-No quiero-Dijo rechazando el cigarrillo-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué estas siendo bueno conmigo?-Mimi no entendía el porqué de todo eso

-Veras, hace como un mes entro a mi clase de física una chica, y estuve todo ese tiempo intentando salir con ella, pero me rechazo…

-Ahora entiendo por qué te rechazo-Dijo Mimi recargándose en la pared y sentándose en el suelo

-Mira vamos a caminar, tal vez te despejes un poco, ¿Comiste algo?-Dijo Yamato intentando simpatizar un poco con Mimi, ella desde el suelo  
negó, Yamato le dijo que esperara un momento

Fue por su guitarra y salió del local sin avisarle a nadie a donde se dirigía, caminaron por varias cuadras en silencio, hasta que Mimi comenzó a  
decirle todo lo malo que tenia de relación con su exnovio, dos años más grande que ella, es decir un año más grande que Yamato, comenzó diciendo todo eso, hasta que llego un punto en su historia donde comenzó a ser todo romántico y las cosas por las cuales se había enamorado de él, y entonces comenzó a llorar, Yamato no supo que hacer, y en un movimiento involuntario la abrazo, no supo por que la había abrazado, pero verla llorar, verla tan frágil hizo que algo dentro de él comenzara a moverse.

Yamato nunca se sintió atraído de ninguna manera por Mimi, eran tan solo amigos y nada más verla como una chica jamás cruzo su mente, pero esa noche la vulnerabilidad de Mimi hizo que algo dentro de él despertara, el cuerpo de la chica temblaba por el llanto, Yamato la quiso proteger de un momento a otro, quiso verla sonreír, quería curarla de alguna manera, pero no sabía cómo.

Mimi se tranquilizó un poco y beso la mejilla de Yamato en agradecimiento por estar ahí con ella, acción que hizo que el rubio se sonrojara, pero por la tenue luz de las farolas de la calle Mimi paso esto desapercibido, Yamato continuo caminando con naturalidad, ella lo siguió hasta un local de hamburguesas, eran más de las 11, y ambos hablaban mientras comían, pero no hablaban de lo ocurrido hacia unos momento, parecía como si toda la vida hubiesen sido los mejores amigos.

Al salir de comer, Mimi se sentía un poco mejor pero no podía evitar pensar en ese tipo que había conocido y que había jugado con sus sentimientos, Yamato la veía disimuladamente mientras ella intentaba ocultar sus sentimientos. Caminaron por mucho tiempo sin rumbo fijo, hasta que se dieron cuenta de que era más de la una de la mañana, ambos no sentían sueño y no se sentían cansados pero debían volver a casa.

Yamato la llevo a su apartamento, vivía sola desde que había regresado de América, y nadie la esperaba en casa

-Descansa-Dijo ella en la entrada de su casa

-Tú también-Dijo Yamato, pero ninguno de los dos se movió de su lugar, ambos se veían fijamente, el corazón de Yamato desde aquel abrazo no  
había dejado de latir por la joven

Casi por instinto y en un momento desesperado comenzaron a besarse, un beso salvaje que los dos habían ocasionado, entraron de inmediato a  
la casa, sin prender las luces cerrando la puerta de golpe, Mimi olvidó que tenía un pequeño escalón en su apartamento y ambos cayeron al suelo, se vieron fijamente y comenzaron a reír de aquella situación, Yamato se levantó, ayudando a Mimi ella lo invito a pasar y fue inmediatamente a la cocina. Preparo dos tazas de café, Yamato estaba en la sala esperándola tranquilo, hicieron de cuenta que ese beso no pasó nunca.

-Lo lamento, sé que pues tu acabas de terminar con tu novio, perorealmente Mimi, realmente no pude evitarlo, no sé qué me paso-Yamato estaba  
nervioso, él no era el tipo de chico que hacia esas cosas, hubo un silencio algo incómodo, Mimi no dijo nada, es más ni siquiera se veían

-Lo sé, no fue tu intención, yo realmente lo necesitaba, me sentía bastante triste y eso me reconforto-Dijo Mimi algo apenada con la situación

-Tengo que irme-Dijo Yamato deja to la taza en la mesa y levantándose, no pudo dar ni un paso porque su camisa estaba siendo jalada por Mimi,  
volteo a verla unos segundos

-No, quédate, no quiero quedarme sola-Dijo sin siquiera verlo al rostro, Yamato asintió.

Yamato pretendía dormir en la sala, lejos de ella pero ella insistía en quedarse todo el tiempo con él, Yamato pensó que se encontraba muy  
despechada, y lo único que quería era que alguien la protegiera, así que cumplió su capricho, algo extraño ya que él no hacía ese tipo de cosas con ella, Tai era quien le cumplía cada uno de los caprichos de la castaña, y a decir verdad pensó un tiempo en el que ambos salían, pero eso no ocurrió más hasta que Sora y Taichi hicieron pública su relación. Mimi lo condujo hasta la pequeña habitación, tenía una cama grande a decir verdad, Mimi no se puso pijama, ni se cambió de ropa, se recostó de un lado de la cama, con la ropa que llevaba puesta, Yamato apago las luces y se recostó del otro lado.

Decir que en esa hora Yamato pego los ojos sería una mentira, no pudo dormir, y escuchaba momentáneamente que Mimi sollozaba quedito, que hacer, se repetía insistentemente, se volteo a su lado y la abrazo por la espalda, Mimi se pegó más a él, su cuerpo temblaba, y no sabía por qué, de un momento a otro se volteo al lado de Yamato, quedando frente a frente, escondió el rostro en su pecho, aspirando el dulce aroma de Yamato, jamás había estado así de cerca de él, es más ni siquiera sabía por qué le había pedido quedarse, pero esa noche se sentía realmente sola.

Yamato tomó su rostro y vio fijamente sus ojos claros, Yamato no se veía como siempre, no tenía ese aspecto rufo que solía tener, su rostro  
mostraba bastante gentileza, se veía diferente, y a decir verdad, ella sentía cierta atracción por él, pero nada concluyó por qué el no parecía hacerle caso, Mimi continuó con su vida sin darle más, ya que pensaba que eso ocurrían con los amigos de cierta manera.

Yamato tomó su rostro y la beso tiernamente, un beso completamente diferente al anterior, este beso hizo sentir a Mimi un calor que recorría todo  
su cuerpo, dejó hacerse, dejó llevarse, hasta que la respiración comenzó a agitarse

-Lo siento, discúlpame- Yamato dijo deteniéndose en seco, y sentándose en la cama

-¿Por qué? - Mimi preguntó algo consternada, ella aún temblaba de la emoción que sentía por él

-Esto... Esto terminara mal...

-¿Terminara mal? ¿De qué hablas?- Dijo Mimi viendo su espalda en  
la oscuridad

-No quiero hacerte daño, y si esto continúa, terminaremos...Terminaremos…- Yamato estaba demasiado sonrojado y apenado por lo que iba a decir

-¿Haciendo el amor? - Mimi se atrevió a romper el silencio, Yamato  
volteo a verla, semi recostada, la observó detenidamente no había notado hasta  
ese momento el escote en su blusa, no que la chica llevaba falda corta, el asintió  
bastante avergonzado-Es mejor así, porque quiero que mi primera vez sea con  
alguien que conozco

-Mimi... ¿Es la primera vez? - Dijo Yamato algo avergonzado, Mimiasintió-¿Tú lo quieres? ¿No solo es por despecho? - Yamato no sabía que  
decirle en verdad

-Hubo un tiempo en el que me gustaste de hecho me gustas, y nunca me hiciste caso, por eso continúe con mi vida- Mimi, dijo bastante avergonzada Yamato se sintió un idiota, por jamás haberla visto de alguna manera, Mimi se acercó a él y lo abrazo por el cuello -Si tiene que ser así, así lo será-Mimi le dijo Yamato tomó sus manos, y lo pensó detenidamente

-¿Lo quieres? ¿Realmente quieres hacerlo conmigo? ¿Aunque está sea la primera vez que tengamos este tipo de comportamiento? - Yamato no sabía que hacer o que decir

-Si-dijo quedito Yamato no supo que decir o que hacer

-Dame un minuto, si – Yamato se levantó rápidamente de la cama

Fue inmediatamente a donde se encontraba su guitarra, ahí guardaba una cajita de condones para ocasiones así ya que en más de una ocasión las chicas que lo iban a ver olas chicas con las que salía lo tomaban desprevenido, regresó algo agitado al cuarto, Mimi estaba centrada a la orilla de la cama, las piernas semi desnudas, la falda era corta a decir verdad, se arrodilló ante ella

-Si te arrepientes o no te gusta a la mitad dímelo, no me enojare, ni te diré nada, tan solo te abrazare y me quedaré contigo todo el tiempo que  
quieras - Dijo Yamato, Mimi asintió

Yamato se levantó y comenzó a besarla, la recostó en la cama y el sobre de ella, fue un beso aún más tierno que el anterior, pero con el paso del  
tiempo ambos comenzaron a agitarse, Yamato la vio fijamente, y sus mejillas rojas, su pecho subía y bajaba con intensidad, Yamato se encontraba de la misma manera que ella, comenzó a acariciarla, suavemente por sus brazos hasta llegar hasta su pecho, comenzó a besarle el cuello con pequeños besos que hacían que la piel de Mimi se erizaba. Llegó hasta el escote de su blusa, dudo y no se esperó que Mimi bajara su blusa dejando ver su sostén rosado de encaje, Yamato hundió su rostro en los blancos pechos de Mimi, ella acaricio los mechones rubios de Yamato.

Cada beso que él le daba a Mimi la hacía temblar, bajo delicadamente el sostén y los besos comenzaron a hacerse intensos. Yamato paro, se sentó en la cama y comenzó a quitarse la camisa y la playera que llevaba, Mimi pudo ver el abdomen bien marcado de Yamato, y se dio cuenta de que era un chico perfecto, perfecto cuerpo, perfecta voz y perfecta personalidad, como antes no se había dado cuenta de ello y no insistir más en aquellos sentimientos de adolescente.

Mimi beso el abdomen del rubio, para pasar a su pecho, Yamato la tomó del rostro y la beso con intensidad, a tientas comenzó a quitarle la  
blusa, y de un movimiento desabotonó el sostén dejando ver la piel desnuda, blanca y perfecta de Mimi, era un idiota se repitió varias veces, ella era perfecta, lo que siempre busco, exceptuando lo caprichosa que a veces se ponía pero eso daba igual

-Mimi... - Dijo agitado Yamato-Es tu ultima oportunidad... Después de este punto no me detendré... ¿Dime quieres continuar? - Yamato estaba tan excitado que su respiración era cada vez más agitada, Mimi no dudo y lo rodeo por el cuello y comenzó a besarlo nuevamente, Yamato como un sí.

Los besos las caricias continuaron, haciéndose más profundas, Yamato se atrevió a tocar por debajo de la falda de la chica, sintió que ella  
temblaba, toco su ropa interior y tocó su entrepierna la cual se encontraba bastante mojada, cuando comenzó a masajearla lo suspiros de la chica fueron más profundos, Yamato desabotono la falda haciendo que en un movimiento cayera rápidamente, la ropa interior blanca comenzaba a traslucirse de lo húmeda que se encontraba, Yamato la tumbo en la cama sin dejar de acariciarle viendo como la chica disfrutaba, no pudo aguantar mucho más y se quitó el pantalón dejando ver un bulto en la ropa interior, se colocó semirecostado al lado de la chica,ella pudo notar aquello, y tímidamente lo acarició sobre la tela, vio una reacción que hasta ese momento no había visto en Yamato, la caricia le había  
provocado un suspiro profundo. Yamato no pudo contenerse más, y quito la última prenda de su cuerpo, estando completamente desnudo al lado de Mimi, ella lo observó con su cara sonrojada, ella se levantó un poco y mientras él se encontraba recostado comenzó a besarlo primero por los labios, luego pasó a su mejilla y después pasando al cuello, no había caído en cuenta de que el rubio comenzó a tocar de a si mismo mientras ella besaba su cuello, para después pasar su lengua desde el cuello hasta el pecho.

Yamato respiraba con bastante agitación, como se sentía en un sueño bastante irreal que Mimi estuviera haciendo eso, y los besos pararon al  
llegar a la pelvis, Mimi era más virgen que el aceite de oliva, y lo único que había estado haciendo era darle besos y pequeñas lamidas por donde creía que le gustaba, y según la respiración y la intensidad de los gemidos de Yamato iba haciendo, pero cuando llegó a la pelvis no sabía qué hacer, Yamato se medió sentó, tomó la mano de la chica y la coloco en su miembro, le enseñó rápidamente como tocarlo, la mano de Mimi se sentía tan suave y cálida, que no sabía si aguantaría o no, después de unos minutos de práctica la dejó sola, pero ella se acercó demasiado que podía sentir su respiración, y de un momento a otro, sintió algo húmedo, bastante caliente, sintió un pequeño golpe con un diente, pero se sentía tan bien.

-Que... Que haces-Dijo Yamato bastante excitado

-¿No te gusta? Lo estoy haciendo mal

-Lo haces de maravilla pero estas segura- La castaña asintió, para continuar con su labor después de unos minutos Yamato estaba apuntó de llegar

-Mimi... Mimi por favor detente - Dijo bastante excitado, ella se detuvo y sacó el miembro de yamato de su boca

-Por qué... - no terminó de decir nada cuando un líquido espeso y caliente le empapa a él rosto

-Lo lamento-Yamato decía bastante avergonzado se levantó y tomóuna blusa del suelo y comenzó a limpiarle el rostro a la castaña

-Fuiste malo-Dijo ella con un puchero después de que terminó de limpiar todo el rastro de semen de su rostro la beso, ambos sentados en la cama

-No estoy satisfecho-Le susurro en los labios-Necesito más de ti, estoy a punto de volverme loco si no tengo más de ti-Mimi sonrió maliciosamente  
después de la propuesta indecorosa de Yamato pero no pudo hacer nada más ya que de un momento a otro tenía sobre ella a Yamato - Viene mi venganza-dijo con una voz que hizo derretir a Mimi

El rubio comenzó besándola por todos lados, al llegar a sus pecho se sintió en el paraíso, nunca había estado con nadie pero eso era lo mejor que  
había experimentado en toda su vida, Yamato llegó a la entrepierna de Mimi y le quito la aun puesta ropa interior. Yamato comenzó tocando la con un dedo, a lo que Mimi se estremeció, delineo con su dedo índice toda su parte íntima, Mimi comenzaba a revolcarse en la cama, y eso que Yamato ni siquiera había comenzado

-¿Te has tocado pensando en mí?- Le dijo al oído Yamato a Mimi, la chica se sonrojo muchísimo, y apenas iba a protestar cuando los labios del  
rubio la atraparon, mientras continuaba jugando con sus dedos en su intimidad.

La respiración de Mimi era cada vez más agitada conforme Yamato la besaba y la acariciaba de esa manera, y de un momento a otro dejó de besarla y de repente la cabeza del rubio se encontraba entre sus piernas

-No que haces-Dijo bastante avergonzada la castaña

-Mi venganza

Mimi no pudo decir nada más ya que la lengua de Yamato comenzaba a moverse entre sus piernas. Los gemidos de la joven, empezaban a sonar más y más fuerte en la habitación

-Ya no puedo... Yamato... Para... Para-Decía la joven en un mar de lágrimas provocadas por el esfuerzo que hacía, Yamato paro en seco

-Tienes dos opciones, la primera es continuó, o la segunda continuó con el-Dijo Yamato susurrando le al oído

-Yo no he estado nunca con nadie

-Soy buen cantante ¿Sabes?

-Yamato... - Dijo Mimi respirando con intensidad el joven se limpió con la mano los labios y comenzó a besarla

-El tiempo se acaba, y si no decides pronto, yo tomaré la decisión, pero cual sea terminaras gritando-Yamato estaba muy seguro de todo lo que hacía

-Se gentil-dijo Mimi sin dudarlo

-Lo seré, jamás te arrepentirás-Yamato se puso el condón, y se puso sobre de ella

Comenzó besándola nuevamente, y acariciando la lentamente, la chica en sus labios daba pequeños gemidos, que empezaban a volver loco a Yamato, entró despacio, y Mimi hizo una mueca de dolor, Yamato era la primera vez que se encontraba con una chica virgen, así que tenía que ser muy cuidadoso, pero de momento disfruto aquella sensación tan placentera, para después preguntarle  
a Mimi si no le molestaba.

Mimi negó, el primer momento le dolió y sintió que todo su ser temblaba, Yamato comenzó a moverse despacio disfrutando ese momento. Cada  
instante se sentía más ajustado, y comenzaba a volverse loco, pero no podía ir tan rápido si no lastimaría a Mimi, entre más se movía, la chica comenzaba a gritar cada vez más, se aferró a su cuello y las uñas de la chica se apoderaron de su espalda, no sintió dolor en ese momento, el disfrutaba de eso, comenzó el a besarle el cuello activando así un sensor oculto en Mimi, ya que después de eso las caderas de la chica comenzaron a moverse por sí solas

-Mimi... Mimi - Susurraba al oído de la chica mientras el también comenzaba a quejarse, los suspiros del rubio en su oído eran música para Mimi,  
sintió que la chica comenzaba a temblar de a poco, sintió la piel erizarse debajo de él-Mimi...ya no podré... Estoy llegando a mi límite

La chica dio un grito, de placer, levantando sus caderas y empujando las de Yamato más hacia ella, eso le dio un impulso a Yamato haciéndolo gritar también estremeciéndose entre los brazos de Mimi

-Más-decía la castaña con desesperación, pero sabía Yamato que sí continuaba el condón se rompería

Así que se levantó y con su mano comenzó a masajearla con intensidad, y ahí en ese momento, vio que Mimi volvía a tener otro orgasmo, y después de un minuto, volvió a tenerlo, Yamato como pudo se quitó el condón y como pudo se colocó otro, y sin pedir permiso volvió a entrar haciendo que eso le provocará un 4°orgasmo, Yamato se dio cuenta de que la castaña era un diamante en bruto, la chica era multiorgasmica y ni siquiera ella se había dado cuenta. La beso con intensidad, dejando salir su lado salvaje, pero no supo en que momento él se encontraba tumbado en la cama, con la Bella vista de Mimi sobre él. Se movía con tanta naturalidad y con tanto placer, los pechos de Mimi rebotaban arriba y abajo con forme la chica hacia su labor, la chica gritaba con intensidad, gritaba su nombre todo el tiempo, comenzó a tocar se los pechos que Yamato no  
aguanto más y comenzó a tocarlos el, eran tan suaves, la piel de Mimi se sentía tan tersa y empezó a gritar el también, y vio que la castaña se arqueo hacia atrás un poco, apretando sus piernas, y apretando los glúteos provocándole un quinto y último orgasmo, todo eso provocó que Yamato también tuviera otro orgasmo, y luego la cu8ca comenzó a caer rendida a su pecho casi desmayada.

Yamato se preocupó, por eso, pero la chica reaccionó, y se levantó un poquito solo para besarlo

-¿Te encuentras bien?

-Mejor que nunca-Dijo Mimi con una cara de agotamiento su cabello se encontraba revuelto, su cuerpo empapado en sudor, Yamato la bajó de él lenta y cuidadosamente. Mimi se recostó en su pecho respirando con agitación, Yamato le beso una mano

-¿Que fue... Eso...? Mimi, ¿Sabias...que podías hacer eso? - Yamato respiraba aún con dificultad viendo a la, chica la cual negó-Fue increíble-dijo  
para después besarla

-Yamato... Para si no... Querré más-Dijo con mucha dificultad

-Lo puedo hacer... Puedo dejarte sin voz de tanto gritar... Puedo hacer que caigas rendida...puedo hacer que disfrutes tanto que siempre recordarás e sta noche - Yamato volvió a besarla, era de más decir que él era quien estaba encantado, él era el que quería una tercera, cuarta, quinta, hasta el amanecer. Desde que tuvo su primera vez jamás había sentido eso con alguien, ahora sabía que Mimi era la chica correcta en todos los sentidos, y que había sido un idiota al no notarlo.

Después de unos minutos de recuperar el aliento, Mimi maliciosamente se apoderó de él, subiéndose nuevamente a su pelvis sin entrar

-Estas seguro porque realmente quiero más-Había creado un mounstro que lo quería devorar... Un sexi y hermoso mounstro que le gustaría ser devorado por ella una y otra vez.

Perdió la noción del tiempo, y se terminó la caja de condones que siempre llevaba, se terminó los 10 condones del paquete, no supo en qué momento amaneció. Había sido la noche de su vida, había conocido en todos y cada uno de los sentidos a Mimi, cada centímetro del cuerpo de la chica lo había explorado, lo había probado, y la sentía de él, sentía que Mimi era completamente de él.  
Ella estaba en su pecho agotada dormida, mientras el intentaba recuperar su mente, e intentar descansar. Ahora después de que despertará cuál sería la relación con la chica, ya no la podía ver como una simple amiga, ya no podía serle indiferente, que le diría a los demás, que haría. Por ahora descansar, pero alguien interrumpió su tranquilidad, su teléfono comenzó a sonar insistentemente, vio que era Taichi, y vio que la castaña ni se inmutó con el sonido

-Que-dijo Yamato, con molestia

-Donde estas, Mimi desapareció-dijo algo alterado

-En casa, y no desapareció

-Claro que lo hizo ayer después del concierto se fue, no sabemos a qué hora, pero el teléfono no contesta

-Cálmate tonto, ayer se puso mal por que terminó con su novio, estuvo apuntó de romper su teléfono, se lo quite yo, lo apague, la lleve a  
casa, me fui a casa, y olvide dárselo, ella está en su casa

-¿Y si el tipo fue a buscarla? ¿Y si le hizo algo? - Yamato veía como la castaña dormía plácidamente

-No lo creo, de todas maneras, iré a su casa. No te preocupes, le dejaré su teléfono

-Pero Yamato...

-Si lo sé, solo iré a dejarle el teléfono, cuando se lo de yo le digo que te marque si

-Está bien confiaré en ti

Yamato colgó y vio que la chica despertaba con pesadez

-¿Quién era?-preguntó adormilada, algo que realmente le gustó a Yamato

-El fastidioso de Taichi, te buscan, desapareciste anoche y creen que un pervertido hizo cosas malas... No están tan alejados de la realidad- Dijo  
mientras se voltea a hacia ella para descansar un poco mientras la abrazaba-Le marcas cuando despiertes

-Sí, sí puedo despertar - Dijo bastante agotada

Tal vez, ese sería el inicio de algo que no sabia Yamato que era realmente.

* * *

**Y bien aquí les dejo este pequeño lemmon, que si bien su nombre lo dice, es un lemon, muy explicito, no se si hacer una continuación de el, pero por mientras lo dejare como "incompleto" ya ustedes me dicen si quieren ver mas aventuras pervis de este par**


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

-Mimi-gritaba Miyako fuertemente mientras golpeaba la puerta

-Miyako está aquí- Yamato se levantó de golpe al escucha a la chica gritar

-Tus cosas-Dijo Mimi levantándose del mismo modo-Voy- grito la castaña intentando levantarse, pero Yamato la detuvo solo para besarla

La castaña se sorprendió mucho por el beso pero no sé lo negó, después de ello fue rápidamente a ponerse una bata de baño y luego por la guitarra y los zapatos de Yamato, abrió la puerta y Miyako se encontraba algo preocupada

-¿Dónde estabas donde te metiste?, Estuve buscándote toda la noche y no te pude localizar

-Vine a casa

-¿Y tu celular?, Para eso tienes teléfono para estar en contacto

-Yamato lo trae

-¿Yamato? ¿Por qué?

-Larga historia

-Tengo tiempo-Dijo Miyako mientras entraba deliberadamente a la casa de la castaña

Mimi no tuvo más remedio que contarle lo que había ocurrido con su ex novio y que Yamato estuvo con ella apoyándole, Yolei no se podía creer que el rubio estuviese haciendo eso por ella, e inclusive se sorprendió. Mimi tenía que ser muy cuidadosa en no revelar más información de la debida. Mientras que en el cuarto Yamato estaba conteniendo las ganas de ir al baño, era una tortura cuando ellas dos se ponían a hablar por qué tardaban horas contando un chisme y luego salía otro y otro y así sucesivamente, pero por fortuna, Miyako se fue casi 40 minutos después por qué Ken la estaba buscando

-ya se fue-Dijo Mimi entrando al cuarto, cuando Yamato salió corriendo desnudo hacia el baño, sentía que explotaría.

Mimi no se podía creer lo que estaba pasando, tenía a Yamato Ishida en su casa, desnudo y había hecho lo que había hecho. Busco una toalla y con la placa que tenía fuera del baño conecto el agua caliente para la tina

-Ten, toma una ducha si quieres-Dijo Mimi cuando salió Yamato del baño

-¿Estas segura?

-Sí, no quiero que vayas oliendo raro por ahí-Yamato la tomo por la cintura

-No huelo raro, huelo a ti-dijo mientras le plantaba un beso

-sabrás aquel me refiero-Mimi dijo en los labios del rubio

-¿Por qué no tomas la ducha conmigo?, prometo hacerte sentir más relajada de lo común- Yamato se había vuelto loco por ella y no quería desperdiciar ni una oportunidad

-No tienes ya condones-Mimi se preocupó un poco por ello

-Prometo que no habrá penetración, y seré muy cuidadoso con ello-Yamato decía mientras desabrochaba la bata de Mimi dejándola caer al suelo, para después meterla con él a la regadera

El agua caía en sus cuerpos desnudos mientras Yamato la besaba, tomo su cintura de a poco acariciaba sus caderas suavemente, el resbalar del agua hacia que el cuerpo de Mimi se sintiera mejor que nunca, la castaña de apoco tocaba su miembro, el cual cada caricia lo hacía sentir más rígido, y con el agua se sentía más resbaladizo, Yamato realmente lo estaba disfrutando

-Siéntate en la tapa de la tina-dijo Mimi Yamato entendió y obedeció inmediatamente

Mimi cerro la ducha y comenzó acariciando suavemente a Yamato, besándolo por el pecho hasta llegar a su pelvis, beso primero la punta, y con pequeñas lamidas comenzó, Yamato se sentía soñado, tener a Mimi de rodillas entre sus piernas era la tortura más maravillosa que podía existir, ella lo chupaba como si fuese una paleta de fresa, y debido a eso no se pudo contener mucho, dejando salir todo el líquido en su boca.

Mimi no protesto, y se veía bastante excitada por ello, e hizo algo que no pensó que haría y lo comió todo, Yamato estaba aún excitado y más por lo que acaba de hacer, Mimi arrodillada delante de él movía instintivamente sus caderas hacia adelante y hacia atrás, como pidiendo algo más, pero él también quería más de la chica

-Siéntate-Dijo Yamato jalando a Mimi a la tina

El chico abrió las piernas de la castaña, mientras las besaba, podía tocarse mientras la castaña disfrutaba y comenzó a besarla, con ese primer beso la chica grito haciendo que el eco del baño sonará tan hermoso a los odios de Yamato, lentamente comenzó a torturarla. Dando pequeña lamidas mientras veía como la chica se arremolinaba, por pocos segundos dejaba de hacerlo a lo que ella protestaba u pedía más, pero eso lo hacía con intención para que la chica disfrutará más.

Mimi comenzaba a perder el control, e instintivamente movía sus caderas mientras con una mano tocaba el cabello de Yamato. El con una mano acariciaba la pierna de Mimi y con la otra se tocaba mientras escuchaba los gemidos de la castaña estaba por volverse loco sin duda, no entendía cómo podía no haber notado a esa chica tan maravillosa.

Con su simple boca Yamato en un segundo hizo que gritara varias veces, cada contracción le indicaba a Yamato un orgasmo, y conto cinco al menos

-Basta... duele…-Mimi protestaba a lo que Yamato dejo de hacerlo por miedo

-Discúlpame no fue mi intención lastimarte-Yamato no sabía que hacer así que la levantó y abrió la tina, e inmediatamente entro en ella invitándola a entrar

Mimi estaba sentada justo delante de Yamato, esa chica sí que lo quería matar de un infarto por tanta belleza que le hacía mirar

-Lo…lo he pensado -Dijo finalmente Yamato sintiéndose bastante avergonzado Mimi volteo rápidamente su rostro haciendo que su cuerpo rosara con el miembro de Yamato dándole un pequeño suspiro involuntario- ¿Por qué...hicimos todo esto?-pregunto Yamato intentando resolver el por qué Mimi acepto todo eso

-No lo sé…la verdad si me gustabas, y yo…pues…me deje llevar-Mimi sabía bien por qué había ocurrido todo eso

-Sé que no sabremos cómo actuar después de todo eso, no sé si seguir tratándote como lo he hecho hasta ahora, o si quieras algo más, o que es lo que realmente quieras-Yamato la abrazo con ternura a Mimi-Pídeme lo que quieras-Le susurró al oído, y era la primera vez en esos dos días que Mimi se sonrojaba.

Después de la ducha, Mimi fue a la cocina para preparar algo de comida, mientras Yamato terminaba de arreglar sus pocas pertenencias y limpiar la habitación, al salir Mimi tenía preparado el almuerzo. Comieron en silencio, y al terminar Mimi hablo por primera vez en todo el día.

-No sé lo que somos…hasta anoche éramos amigos…pero…no importa que seamos…quisiera….quisiera seguir viéndote-Mimi en ningún momento lo volteo a ver

-Me seguirás viendo-Yamato dijo con una sonrisa.

Mimi no estaba segura del por qué pero quería seguir viendo de esa manera más tiempo a Yamato, su cuerpo le pedía más de él, y sus pensamientos estaban todos revueltos. Después de almorzar Yamato le dijo que tenía que volver a su departamento, pero si ella quería se podía quedar más tiempo, Mimi dijo que estaría bien, pero quedaron de volver a encontrarse el día siguiente después de clases, Yamato se despidió de Mimi con un beso en la puerta, y no se dieron cuenta de que Taichi los veía desde el otro lado del pasillo. Había ido a buscar a Mimi pero se desconcertó mucho al ver esa escena. Cuando Yamato se fue Taichi se escondió para que no lo viera, poco después fue con Mimi

-¿Dónde estabas? Te estuvimos buscando toda la noche y no contestabas-Otro reclamo por un teléfono apagado

-Volví a casa, Yamato me trajo, el estúpido de Kenta me dejo anoche-Dijo bastante nerviosa Mimi-Pasa te preparare algo

Tai entro al pequeño departamento, pero no vio nada fuera de lo normal, Mimi se la paso contando como el tonto de su exnovio la había engallado y como ella lo había terminado y le invento que toda la noche se la paso llorando, pero que Yamato en un acto de caballerosidad la había acompañado a cenar y a su casa. Tal vez había visto mal, tal vez solo se acercó para darle un beso en la mejilla. Tai realmente estaba confundido de lo que realmente vio.

-Si es una maldita zorra, como me pudo terminar

Taichi y Yamato paseaban por el campus cuando escucharon al exnovio de Mimi hablar cerca de ahí, al día siguiente.

-Es que la muy mustia prefirió irse con sus amigos que ir conmigo y claro que yo no podía quedarme encerrado en una noche de sábado

Ambos chicos vieron que en la mesa que dejaron atrás se encontraba Kenta el exnovio de Mimi junto con otro amigo, ambos detuvieron su caminar

-Así que fui a ver a Yami y pues paso lo que tenía que pasar, y no sé cómo la mustia de Momoe me vio y le dijo una sarta de mentiras a Mimi y la muy zorra me dejo puedes creerlo

-¿Pero ya salías con Yami no? De que te preocupas

-Si, pero era más divertido así

Kenta guardo silencio cuando vio el rostro pálido de su amigo

-Oye que te pasa…-Dijo antes de sentir la mano de alguien destrozándole el hombro

-A ti que es lo que te pasa-Taichi hablo por primera vez, el chico de cabellos negros volteo a ver y se encontraba rodeado por dos tipos que apenas había visto con cara de querer asesinarlo

-Disculpa, pero me lastimas-Dijo Kenta parándose y zafándose del agarre de Taichi

Yamato lo tomo por el cuello de la camisa, sus ojos azules irradiaban ira y sangre, Kenta ni se inmuto de lo que le hacia aquel tipo

-Si vuelo a saber que hablas mal de Mimi, o que le dices algo o que siquiera estas cerca de ella juro que no saldrás bien de esta-Yamato amenazó, pero aquel chico ni siquiera miedo sentía

-¿O que me harás niño bonito?-Kenta sonrió descaradamente Yamato lo soltó y se alejó de él unos pasos-Vez como no puedes hacerme nada, solo hablas por hablar, Mimi la maldita zorra me dejo por ti dicen los rumores

Entonces la ira se apodero de Yamato y volteo rápidamente y le rompió la nariz

-Qué te pasa estúpido, ahora tendrás que pagar por esto

Kenta se abalanzo hacia el intentando golpearlo pero Yamato lo esquivo con bastante facilidad, y en un movimiento Taichi lo golpeo en el estómago para que perdiera un poco de equilibrio, pero lo que no conto es que cayera de rodillas

-Ken...Ken amigo…ya nos vamos, ya déjalo así-Dijo el otro chico ayudando a su amigo que estaba sangrando de la nariz-Nos vamos, disculpen las palabras de mi amigo-Aquel chico era un poco más razonable y se disculpó con Yamato y Taichi para después irse.

-Oye, le diste un muy duro golpe, si te pasaste un poquito, no digo que este mal, pero creo que necesitará cirugía-Dijo Taichi un poco más tranquilo al ver que Yamato no dejaba esa ira incontrolable

-NO ESCUCHASTE COMO LLAMABA A MIMI, TAMBIEN LA ENGAÑABA CON OTRA CHICA-Agritos hablaba Yamato

Taichi no entendía el comportamiento de Yamato y recordó aquella escena donde los vio besarse y pensó que tal vez aquel chico tenía razón y Mimi estaba saliendo con Yamato, pero tenía que tener muchísimas pruebas para demostrarlo. No le parecía mal, al contrario le hubiese gustado que esa relación se diera hacia años cuando una vez Mimi lloro por el en casa de Taichi, pero después de esa única ocasión ya no hubo comentarios de ningún tipo.

-Lo escuche, te escuche pero vámonos antes de que esto se ponga peor-Taichi dijo para después jalarlo.

Esa tarde Yamato estaba solo en su departamento, se encontraba en su habitación cuando un escándalo en la puerta lo hizo levantarse de su escritorio

-¡¿Qué demonios crees que hiciste?!-Mimi se encontraba bastante molesta picándole el pecho

-¿De qué hablas? Cálmate-Yamato no entendía ese comportamiento de la castaña

-Kenta fue a mi casa a cobrarme lo del médico y las medicinas, yo no supe qué demonios hacer y entro a mi casa a la fuerza y tomo todo mi dinero de mi bolsa

-¿Qué demonios dices? Como que te fue a robar-Yamato estaba más molesto que la vez que lo golpeo

-Traía la nariz parchada y la cara hinchada, ¿Qué demonios hiciste?-Le volvió a exigir Mimi

-En primer lugar no debió meterse a tu casa a tomar tu dinero hay que ir con la policía para reclamarle, en segundo yo no fui solo Tai me ayudo a partirle la nariz a ese desgraciado, y en tercer lugar y lo más importante, estaba hablando mal de ti, diciéndole a medio mundo que eras una zorra y quien sabe cuántas más, y sabes algo más, ese maldito idiota salía con las dos al mismo tiempo y se divertía haciéndolo, y por si fuera poco también llamo zorra a Momoe-Yamato tomo un minuto para respirar

-Ósea…que…lo hiciste por mi…-Mimi estaba bastante confundida al respecto, Yamato quien no la veía a los ojos asintió

-Te pagare cada centavo que ese desgraciado te robo-Dijo Yamato sin siquiera verla a los ojos, pero de un momento a otro Mimi comenzaba a besarlo tiernamente

-No es necesario-Mimi se separó un poco de el

-Ven-Dijo Yamato mientras continuaba besándola, para después ambos entrar a la casa

Se sentaron en el sofá, y Yamato continuo besándola, haciendo que el rostro de Mimi tomara un tinte rosado. Yamato acariciaba su espalda con ternura para después acostarla en el sofá, Mimi rodeo su cuello con sus manos y su cadera con sus piernas haciéndolo que estuviese más cerca de ella casi aplastándola. Yamato le siguió el juego

-Te extrañe muchísimo-Susurro en el oído de la chica para después besar su cuello y escuchar un pequeño suspiro

-También yo, quería que ese día volvieras y te quedaras conmigo-Dijo la castaña para después besar su cuello

-Tengo una loca idea-Yamato se separó de la chica para verla a los ojos-Que te parece si pasas conmigo la noche apenas voy a cenar y creo señorita que ya es un poco tarde para que vuelvas a casa-Yamato sonrió pícaramente

-Me encantaría-Dijo Mimi mientras continuaba besandolo

* * *

**Hola nuevamente, espero que les guste este segundo capitulo, decidí continuar y hacer un fic "corto" de algunos cuatro capítulos mas o menos, espero que les guste y continuare leyendolos **


End file.
